Let It Go
"Let It Go" by Disney's Frozen ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015. Dancers Classic They're basically Anna (P1) and Elsa (P2) from the movie Frozen. Anna wears her pink cape, black and blue dress, and black boots, and Elsa wears her light blue sequin dress. Sing Along She's basically Elsa from the classic routine. She retains her features. Letitgo coach 1.png|P1 Letitgo coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic During the verses, the dancers are in a snowy forest. During the choruses the background is blue with light blue swirls across the screen. The dancer's reflections can be seen at the bottom. During the bridge, Elsa builds an ice castle. The background resembles the movie. Sing Along The floor contains a large light blue snowflake, which highlights and sparkles. Multiple snowflakes appear and disappear in the air. After the second hook, Elsa builds her ice castle from the classic mode. At the third hook, the background switches back to the snowflake floor. Gold Moves Each coach has 4 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Anna, cross your arms (Akin to Lollipop). Elsa, put your right hand on your face, like a thinking pose. Gold Moves 2 and 4: For both dancers, bring your arms down forcefully. Anna, face the left and Elsa, face the right. Let It Go - Gold Move 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Let It Go - Gold Move 2 & 4.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 In the Sing Along, there are 2 Gold Moves which are the same. It consists of raising both hands up while Elsa walks to the right. Let It Go (Sing Along) 's Gold Move (2 times).jpg|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Trivia *This is the second Disney song in the main series; the first is Prince Ali in Just Dance 2014. *Although she is not credited, this is the first song by Idina Menzel in the series. ** However, the song was covered, which would technically nullify her original version's actual presence in the game. ** The game uses a cover version of Nicki Gonzalez. * The dancers have a natural skin tone, akin to Hot n Cold and Prince Ali. *This song was leaked on both the PAL and NTSC box covers. **However, only the NTSC cover mentioned the specific song. The PAL cover only mentioned the 'artist'. *The song was revealed briefly in a private YouTube video. * The dance features several elements from the movie, including the background and the dancers (Anna and Elsa) preserved in their cartoon form. * Their gloves switched colors. * P2 (Elsa) use some moves from the movie. * This is the second time that a movie name appeared before the routine. The first time was Prince Ali. * Before the players start the game, you see Anna with her hands on her hips, but her pose was supposed to be crossing her arms. * Elsa leaves ice trails whenever her arms or hands are in action. * ''"The past is in our past", ''instead of the correct ''"The past is in the past", ''is seen in the lyrics. * This is the only female/female duet in Just Dance 2015 (recycled DLCs not withstanding). * This is the final track to be revealed through a gameplay on the Just Dance YouTube channel. ** It is also the only track in the main tracklist to be revealed after the game's release and the final tracklist's reveal. * The lines "Don't feel" and "Here I'll stay" in the Sing Along version get immediately unhighlighted after they are sung. Gallery Let It Go.jpg|Let It Go Let it go-0.jpg|The leaked photo LIGpepe.png|Behind the scenes coachesblackscreendchr.png letitgosingalone square.png|Let It Go (Sing Along) Let It Go (Sing Along).jpg Videos File:Disney's Frozen "Let It Go" Sequence Performed by Idina Menzel File:Just Dance 2015 - Let It Go - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_Let_It_Go_(Sing_Along)_DLC_5*_Stars Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Covered Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Disney Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs that take elements from the music video Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with Alternate Routines